The Way Home
by Eiko-chi
Summary: Suatu sore, ketika senyum Matsuri mengambil alih napasnya.


Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama! Sidestory

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

_Adalah sore, ketika senyum Matsuri mengambil alih napasnya._

The Way Home

**.GaaMatsu.**

"Sensei?"

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang seperti biasa ketika kemudian sang mantan murid menghentikan jalannya. Gaara menoleh. Memberikan wajah ada-apa? pada Matsuri.

"A—ano…" Gadis itu tergagap. "Bu—bukankah sensei ma—mau mengantarku?"

Sebelah alis Gaara terangkat. Menatap heran pada Matsuri sebelum menjawab gadis itu dengan gumaman anadalannya. "Hn."

"De—demo…" Tergagap lagi. Wajahnya memerah. "I—ini bu—bukan jalan me—menuju ru—rumahku."

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ketika ia baru saja menyadari posisi mereka. Matanya membulat.

"Ah!" ia setengah bergumam. Namun hal selanjutnya yang diterima Matsuri bukanlah penjelasan, melainkan wajah Gaara yang nampak sedang berpikir keras.

"A—ano…" Matsuri menyadarkan Gaara yang sepertinya mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "E—eto… se—sensei?"

Gaara membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. menyadari bahwa ia mulai terlihat konyol, Gaara dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

Hening…

"Kankuro dan Temari sedang misi." Ia mulai berkata.

Mata Matsuri membulat, "Sou ka." lalu memangut-mangut tapi sebelah alisnya kemudian terangkat. "ta—tapi, a—apa hubungannya?"

Matsuri masih tidak mengerti. antara keluarga Gaara pergi dan ia yang berada jauh dari jalan menuju rumahnya.

Gaara menelan ludahnya. Menatap gugup Matsuri dari wajahnya yang nyaris tak terlihat berekspresi. "Kepalaku pusing." Tuturnya lagi. Dan semua itu malah semakin membuat Matsuri terjebak dalam misteri 'kenapa dia ada di sini?'

"Daijoubu?" Matsuri mengambil selangkah mendekat. Memperhatikan raut wajah pucat Gaara dari dekat. Dan nada khawatir Matsuri kembali sukses membawa Gaara tenggelam dalam pikirannya (lagi).

"Sensei, jika kau mau ke rumah sakit sepertinya kita salah jalan." Adalah respon selanjutnya Matsuri.

"Huh?"

"Ayo, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!" Matsuri menarik tangan Gaara yang tidak memegang tas kerjanya dan mulai membawa pria itu menelusuri jalan yang berlawanan arah.

"Ti—tidak!" Cegah Gaara tiba-tiba. Matsuri menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan wajah tak percaya. _Apa aku baru saja mendengar sensei tergagap?_

Gaara berdehem sebentar, seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Gaara membenarkan suaranya. Berharap pita suaranya tak lagi mendadak koslet seperti tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi sensei bilang kau pusing!"

_Ugh!_

Gaara mendesah didalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa 'keinginan terpendamnya' bisa meluluhlantakan akal sehatnya. Tubuhnya yang tanpa sadar menggiring Matsuri menuju rumahnya. Sungguh… ia tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka ada di jalan yang berlawanan arah dari jalan menuju rumah Matsuri.

"Aku hanya butuh tidur."

Tak ada maksud lain, ia hanya ingin membaringkan dirinya di pangkuan gadis itu dan terlelap…

Kegelapan, yang hanya bisa ia temui saat kepalanya mendarat dengan nyaman di pangkuan gadis muda mantan muridnya. Seperti kopi yang ia minum setiap pagi, seperti itu pula besarnya rasa candu yang ia terima saat Matsuri membawanya terlelap.

"Oh…" Matsuri melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Gaara. "Ah, syukurlah."

Dan seketika… Gaara lupa cara bernapas!

Senyuman manis di wajahnya itu menghancurkan sesuatu yang entah apa namanya hingga terdengar _crak_ tak kasat mata yang hampir membuat Gaara tak sadarkan diri. Ada yang berdesir di dasar hatinya. Ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba merasuki relung jiwanya. _Apa itu barusan?_

Dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Ayo pulang!" Ujar Matsuri kemudian. Gadis itu, tanpa menyadari apa yang sesungguhnya telah ia lakukan pada Gaara, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gaara dan menariknya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Dilain pihak, Gaara menatap pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan muka paling horror sepanjang hidupnya.

Dag Dig Dug!

_Serangan jantung?_ Pikir Gaara. _ah, tidak! Satu-satunya penyakitku adalah insomnia. A—apa jangan-jangan…?_ Pikiran Gaara terputus ketika Matsuri menoleh padanya dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya sensei mulai menghindari kopi! Sensei tahukan bahayanya kopi… kalau diminum terlalu banyak bisa merusak kesehatan! Lain kali, minta buatkan susu. Jangan kopi… atau minuman herbal… bagaimana kalau diganti dengan teh saja? Teh hijau contohnya. Teh dan kopi kan sama-sama pahit. Lagi pula teh hijau punya banyak manfaat untuk tubuh dari pada kopi… membiasakan diri hidup sehat dari sekarang kan gak ada ruginya...Oh iya! Sensei suka bubur? Ah, tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa membuat bubur yang enak…"

Gaara mengulum senyum. Celotehan panjang tak berujung Matsuri membuat Gaara tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"…karena Temari-sama dan Kankuro-sama sedang misi, aku akan menjaga sensei malam ini. eh, tu—tunggu sebentar! Besok hari minggu kan? Benar… aku menginap saja. Nah, makanya…" Matsuri menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik arah dan menatap Gaara lekat.

Mata Gaara terbelalak. Napasnya kembali tercekat.

"…simpan tumpukan kertas kerja sensei dan pergi tidur!"

Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Matsuri karena wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Hingga, ketika kening Matsuri hampir menyentuh Hidung Gaara. Matsuri berhenti.

"Ne, Sensei!"

Ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Dag dig dug… dag dig dug…

_Ugh…_ _Mungkin… aku memang perlu ke rumah sakit._ pikir Gaara.

**.GaaMatsu.**

**Pojok bacot Eiko:**

**My beloved readers, how're u? Hisashiburi desu ne?**

**Sekedar info, Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama! Adalah satu diantara multi-chap fict yang saya buat dan belum beres. (kehilangan ide soalnya). Dan setting cerita ini diambil dari missing scene antara chap 2 ke chap 3… pokoknya pas Matsuri masih belum tahu alasan Gaara ngelamar dia…**

**Dear, readers… ijinkan saya curhat sebentar…`**

**Saya gak tahu kenapa banyak banget orang yang nge-bashing Matsuri. Maksudku, hell,,,, apa mereka gak nyadar Matsuri mirip banget sama Karura?! Well, kekurangan Matsuri mungkin karena ia adalah seorang fansgirl.**

**Tapi tetep, aku gak pernah habis pikir kenapa Gaara kebanyakan di pair sama Sakura atau Hinata?! Arsip fict GaaHina dan GaaSaku jauh lebih banyak dari GaaMatsu. Jelas-jelas Hinata suka sama Naruto, dan Sakura sama Sasuke/Naruto. Untuk yang baca fict ini dan setuju dengan Matsuri-bashing, bolehkah saya tahu alasan kalian nge-bashing Matsuri? dan untuk yang suka GaaMatsu Please… I need your support! Pokoknya… hidup GaaMatsu! Yay!**

**Tak masalah sih, kalau suka pair apapun juga (Saya sadari itu). Ini kan Fanfiction..! suka-suka author lah… tapi tetap aja… Aku sedih baca pair kesukaanku di bashing!**

**Argghhhh! Emang Kishi-sensei peduli sama siapa dengan siapa?! Arrghhhh #frustasi!**


End file.
